Anexo:6ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
Etcétera Group |estudio_doblaje2 = DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción |direccion_doblaje1 = Fernando Márquez |direccion_doblaje2 = Fernando Márquez (diálogos de Daisy y Alicia) |traductor = Fernando Márquez |direc_musical = Fernando Márquez |operador_tecnico = Fernando Márquez Jesús Hernández Zaiko Webs |fecha_grabacion = 14 de octubre de 2010-6 de octubre de 2012 4 de junio 2011 a 6 de noviembre de 2011 (diálogos de Diego) 4 de junio 2011 (diálogos de Alicia y Bebé Jaguar) |pais = Venezuela México (diálogos de Diego y Alicia) |año = 2010-2012 (19 episodios) }} thumb|Xochimilco, lugar donde se grabó el episodio "Happy Birthday, Super Babies!". thumb|San Miguel Xoxtla, Puebla, lugar donde se grabó el episodio "Dora's Dance Show", también conocido como "Dora's Ballet Adventure". La sexta temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora, se estrenó en México el 6 de noviembre de 2010 y finalizó el 3 de febrero de 2012. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 12 de noviembre de 2010 y terminó el 15 de octubre de 2012 con el episodio "A Ribbon for Pinto" dentro del programa "Lunes de Estreno" en Nickelodeon dentro del bloque de su canal hermano "Nick Jr.". * Temporada anterior: Anexo:5ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:7ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group con la dirección a cargo de los operadores técnicos. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de ésta temporada, encontramos que: *Tras 10 años de haber dejado los diálogos del personaje Bebé Jaguar sin doblar (en su lugar se dejaba la voz original de cada Lucy Becker, Dee Bradley Baker y actores que hasta ahora son reconocidos), en ésta temporada Karina Parra toma al personaje. *Se desconoce si los episodios "Dora Save the Super Babies" y "Dora and Diego Save Atlantis" fueron doblados y transmitidos debido a su gran controversía en Estados Unidos a principios del 2010. En su lugar, Azteca 13 mandó a redoblar los capítulos de la cuarta temporada "Shy Rainbow", "Super Babies", "Catch the Babies", "Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine" y "Save Diego", y los transmitieron como "episodios inéditos". * Después de que el lunes 7 de Marzo del 2011 la televisora mexicana TV Azteca renovara su imagen y se cambiara el logotipo quitándole el "TV" para que pasara a ser Azteca, también se doblaron los episodios "Rapido, Tico" de la segunda temporada, "Boot's Cuddly Dinosaur" de la tercera y cuarta temporada "Dora's Fairytale Adventure", "Swiper the Explorer", "Best Friends", "Baby Jaguar's Roar", "Baby Crab" y "Dora Save the Mermaids", así como los episodios "Dora's Pirate Adventure", "Louder!", "Daisy, La Quinceañera", "Baby Dino" y "Boo!" con el redoblaje de 2011, pero hay que recordar que los episodios "Dora and Diego to the Rescue" y "Dora's Frist Trip" también fueron grabados con el redoblaje desde que Azteca 13 modificó su logotipo el miércoles 2 de mayo del 2007, manteniendo las características del emblema anterior; en el caso de su imagen, que solamente le quitaron las palabras de "Azteca" y "Trece" para que constara de un círculo azul con fondo blanco donde se encuentra el número maya y bajo el logo, incluyera el nombre del canal en cuestión: "Azteca Trece, Vive la tele" desde hace 4 años. *Yensi Rivero se retira del doblaje para isrse a vivir a España. En consecuencia, su personaje fijo fue cedido a otros actores: Aura Caamaño tomó a Botas, Stefany Villarroel a Benny, el toro, Ángel Mujica al Viejo Duende Gruñón y Valentina Toro a Grandma, la abuela de Dora. Si bien Giannina Jurado grabó a su personaje Botas durante el primer episodio, en el episodio 2 fue sustituida por Aura Caamaño, quién tomó al personaje durante los primeros 3 capítulos de la temporada anterior. *Edilú Martínez deja de participar en el doblaje de esta temporada. Su personaje fijo (Mommy) fue tomada por Rebeca Aponte. *Anabella Silva también por razones desconocidas, ya no participa a partir de esta temporada. Mochila (su único personaje fijo) fue tomada por Lileana Chacón. *Por razones desconocidas, Yensi Rivero deja de doblar a Guillermo e Isabella (sus únicos personaje fijos), y los personajes fueron tomados por Rebeca Aponte y María José Estévez respectivamente. *Monserrat Mendoza y Karina Parra toman a los personajes de Alicia, Daisy y Bebé Jaguar respectivamente, para doblarlos durante el resto de la serie. *Hay inconsistencias con algunos personajes episódicos, pues en diferentes escenas son doblados por actores distintos. *Predomina la costumbre de dejar sin doblar los personajes ambientales, y en su lugar se dejan las voces en inglés. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio 1: La búsqueda del tesoro pirata (Pirate Treasure Hunt) Trivia *Los loops de Dora, la exploradora, Botas y la Cerdita pirata se dejaron en versión original. Episodio 2: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Super Bebés! (Happy Birthday, Super Babies!) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure. * En este capítulo, Stefany Villarroel, Rebeca Aponte y María José Estévez doblaron a Benny, el toro y los hermanos de Dora, siendo que Yensi Rivero habían doblado anteriormente a los personajes. Episodio 3: La aventura espeluznante de Dora (Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Happy Birthday, Super Babies!. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Boot's Frist Bike. Episodio 4: ¡Bebé Winky va a casa! (Baby Winky Goes Home!) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Tico, la ardilla y la madre de Bebé Winky se dejaron en inglés. Episodio 5: El Viejo Duende Gruñón se casa (The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Baby Winky Comes Home. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show. * Último capítulo de la temporada donde Luis Miguel Pérez dobla al Viejo Duende Gruñón. * Un loop de la Abuela del Viejo Duende Gruñón lo dice con la voz similar de Nancy McKenzie. Episodio 6: Desfile de Halloween (Parade Halloween) Notas * Monstruito, que en la temporada 3 había sido doblada por Stefany Villarroel, pasó a ser doblado por María José Estévez en este capítulo. * Por segunda vez, Monstruito es doblado por una actriz diferente, en ésta ocasión por María José Estévez cuando en ambos doblajes de la temporada 3 fue doblado por Stefany Villarroel. Episodio 7: Vacaciones Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Roberto the Robot. * Circe Luna dobla los loops de Diego en la escena cuando llama a su prima Dora por teléfono para que venga a llevarles su granola a él y a Bebé Jaguar, mientras que en el resto del capítulo lo dobla Ricardo Sorondo. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, su primo Diego, el auto de Tico y los vegetales de Isa se dejaron en inglés. * Algunos loops de Alicia y sus padres quedaron mudos. Episodio 8: Dora en Duendelandia (Dora in Troll Land) Notas * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora y Mochila hablaban al mismo tiempo. * A partir de éste capítulo Ivanna Ochoa dobla a Isa, la iguana. * La canción de Rema tu bote se dejó en español. * A partir de este capítulo Ángel Mujica dobla al Viejo Duende Gruñón en sustitución de Luis Miguel Pérez. * Por un error de traducción, "Troll Land" ("Duendelandia") fue traducido como "La tierra del duende". * En la versión original, Dora, la exploradora, su amigo Botas y el reportero en el juego de fútbol de Duendelandia se dicen entre ellos "kick", palabra que también está en el título del subtitulaje. En el doblaje "de" fue traducido como "bol", por lo cual el chiste se pudo conservar ya que hace referencia a "Kick the ball!". Episodio 9: El espectáculo de Danza de Dora (también conocido como Dora y la aventura de Ballet) (Dora's Dance Show (aka Dora's Ballet Adventure)) *''Artículo principal: El espectáculo de Danza de Dora (también conocido como Dora y la aventura de Ballet)'' Episodio 10: La primera bicicleta de Botas (Boot's Frist Bike) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Little Star. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure. * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora, el Bebé Pájaro Azul y su mamá hablaban al mismo tiempo. * En la primera escena en la que aparece, la vendedora de bicicletas es doblada por Anna Bucci. Posteriormente es dobaldo por Judith Noguera. * Varios loops de Dora, la exploradora se dejaron en inglés. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea del Bebé Pájaro Azul: "I can, Ican!" ("¡Puedo, puedo!") fue traducido como "¡No puedo, no puedo!". * Por un error de traducción, en dos ocasiones Aura Caamaño como la voz de Botas dice "Es una bicicleta para Botas, el mono" en vez de "Es una bicicleta para mí". Episodio 11: La aventura escolar de Pepe, el cerdito (Pepe the Pig's School Adventure) Notas * Se dejaron las voces en inglés cada vez que Dora, la exploradora, Botas, su maestra de música, su mamá, los estudiantes de la escuela y el profesor de la clase de Matemáticas hablaban al mismo tiempo. * La maestra de música de Dora, que en la temporada 4 había sido doblada por Úrsula Cobucci, pasó a ser dobalda por Rebeca Aponte en este capítulo. * Tras haber doblado al personaje en la segunda temporada, Melanie Henríquez retomó a la proefsora Beatriz Cortés en éste capítulo. * Por única vez en la traducción subtitulada en español, "feast popcorn" fue traducido como "fiesta de palomitas". * Aunque en la temporada pasada, la madre de Botas había sido doblada por Anna Bucci, en éste capítulo también es doblada por Lileana Chacón). Episodio 12-14: Dora en el bosque encantado (Dora's Enchanted Forest) *''Artículo principal: Dora en el bosque encantado'' Episodio 16: La varita del Gran pollo rojo (The Big Red Chicken’s Magic Wand) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Pirate Adventure. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo despúes de Bouncy Ball. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y el mago Merlín se dejaron en inglés. * Este es el último episodio en el que Caitlin Sanchez participa como Dora, la exploradora y también haciendo voces adicionales por última vez para la serie. Episodio 17: Las cosas favoritas de Zorro (Swiper's Favorite Things) *''Artículo principal: Las cosas favoritas de Zorro'' Episodio 18: Una cinta para Pinto (A Ribbon for Pinto) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Wizzle Wishes y Choo Choo. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Leon, the Circus Lion. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Vamos a Pintar!. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora y el presentador en la feria de caballos en inglés. * Los loops de los vaqueros de la Revolución Mexicana se dejaron en versión original. Episodio 19: La aventura de caballería de Dora (Dora's Knighthood Adventure) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Super Map! * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de A Letter for Swiper. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Star Catcher. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. transmitió éste capítulo antes que Hic-Boom-Ohhh. * Por razones desconocidas, Nick Jr. Latinoamérica transmitió éste capítulo después de Kittens in Mittens. * Se dejaron las voces de Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Rosinante, Rusio y Don Quixote en inglés. * Los loops de la princesa se dejaron en versión original. * En la versión original hubo un error de traducción en una línea de la princesa: "Help me!" ("¡Ayúdenme!") se tradujo como "¡Auxilio!". * Rosinante fue doblado por Luis Miguel Pérez en su primer loop, luego cerca del final es doblado por Víctor Amaya. * En la primera escena en la que aparece el titiritero es doblado por Gherald De Fonseca, luego es doblado por Angel Lugo. * El último loop de la princesa fue doblada por Yasmil López. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Nick Jr. Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración